finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jidoor
|quests= }} Jidoor is a city in Final Fantasy VI. It is the westernmost city on the map, and lies north of the Opera House. Jidoor is class-structured: The middle class lives in the southern part of town, while the wealthy live in the northern section. The lower class was banished from Jidoor, and traveled north to build the city of Zozo. Sometimes, thieves from Zozo drift back to Jidoor looking for people to rob. Jidoor has an auction house, and an art gallery owned by Owzer, the wealthiest man in the world. In the auction house the party can bid on randomly appearing items and win rare espers and relics. Story The party first passes through Jidoor in the search for Terra, but the city acts as little more than a resting point to buy new items on the way to Zozo. After finding Terra in Zozo, the party returns to Jidoor to look for a way to reach Vector on the Southern Continent. They find the Impresario in Owzer's Mansion, who tells them about Setzer, the owner of the world's only airship: the Blackjack. Setzer plans to kidnap the opera singer Maria at the opera "Maria and Draco", and Locke is inspired to have Celes impersonate Maria to help them sneak aboard Setzer's airship and recruit him to ferry them to Vector. In the World of Ruin, the party can return to Jidoor to enter Owzer's Mansion and access the basement to find Relm Arrowny, whom Owzer had hired to paint a portrait. The Returners can also visit the armor shop to make Gau presentable when he meets his father, but the owner is rude towards them. Edgar infers Locke has no class when the latter puts a bandana on Gau, which results in the latter giving the former a beating. Shops :For items available for purchase at auction, see Auction House. Items Weapons Armor Relics Enemies ;World of Balance * Plains ** Vulture, Iron Fist ** Iron Fist x2, Rock Wasp x2 ** Rock Wasp x4 * Forest ** Iron Fist x2, Rock Wasp x2 ** Paraladia x2, Rock Wasp x3 ** Paraladia, Vulture, Iron Fist ;World of Ruin * Barrens ** Crawler ** Crawler x3 ** Greater Mantis, Sprinter, Lycaon x2 ** Basilisk x2, Leap Frog ** Greater Mantis x2 * Forest ** Greater Mantis x2 ** Leap Frog x4 Musical themes "Kids Run Through the City" is Jidoor's background theme for the World of Balance, and is replaced by "The Magic House" in the World of Ruin. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Gallery Jidoor ios.png|Jidoor in the World of Balance (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI Jidoor iOS.png|Jidoor (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI Jidoor outside Auction House iOS.png|Jidoor's upper area (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Owzer House.png|Owzer's house (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Owzer House Inside.png|Owzer's house (interior) (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI Jidoor WoR iOS.png|Jidoor in the World of Ruin (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI WoB Jidoor.png|Jidoor (GBA). FFVI_Jidoor_WoB_Relic_Shop.png|Jidoor's Relic Shop (GBA). FFVI_Jidoor_WoB_Armor_Shop.png|Jidoor's Armor Shop (GBA). FFVI_Jidoor_WoB_Weapon_Shop.png|Jidoor's Weapon Shop (GBA). FFVI_Jidoor_WoB_Item_Shop.png|Jidoor's Item Shop (GBA). FFVI_Jidoor_WoB_Inn.png|Jidoor's Inn (GBA). Jidoor WOB.PNG|Jidoor in the World of Balance (SNES). Jidoor.PNG|Jidoor (SNES). Jidoor WOR.PNG|Jidoor in the World of Ruin (SNES). Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VI Category:Towns de:Jidoor ru:Дзидоор